Obliviate
by Varne Anarion
Summary: ¿Alguna vez Minerva McGonagall se enamoró? Es un secreto muy bien guardado, pero ¿que fue de ese amor?


_Minerva McGonagall y Dougal McGregor de "Harry Potter" pertenecen a JK. Rowling._

Una taza de humeante té estaba junto a un montón de ensayos de transformación con la temática de los animagos. Y eso solo era una parte de las tareas que tenía que revisar y asignar calificación, ya que faltaban las de los demás grados. Y eso que relativamente llevaba pocos años impartiendo clases.

Una vida dedicada a la enseñanza, los triunfos de sus alumnos eran un orgullo para ella, y sus fracasos un incentivo para ser mejor profesora e impulsarlos a seguir adelante. A pesar de mostrarse dura e insensible durante las clases, en ocasiones no podía ocultarlo, y su orgullo se asomaba.

¿Eso era lo que sentiría una madre? Pues ella se sentía así. Años atrás el pensamiento de tener hijos propios la había atormentado, pero las alegrías que le causaba observar las caras maravilladas de sus alumnos al contemplar las manifestaciones mágicas al hacer un delicado movimiento de varita desvanecieron esos pensamientos. Porque esa era una de las cosas que más adoraba: la magia. Vivía de ella y por ella.

Allí, en su despacho frente a su escritorio, recordó brevemente, la llegada de la carta de admisión al mundo al que pertenecía, su estadía en el colegio, sus exámenes, la graduación…y Dougal McGregor.

Fue inevitable llegar a ese recuerdo, que se había preocupado tanto en enterrar en el fondo de su memoria, ya que no había tenido el corazón para pedirle a Albus que le hiciera un _Obliviate_. Pero cada que ese joven rostro masculino llegaba a su mente, una gran presión oprimía su pecho, y provocaba que sus ojos se aguaran. No era muy seguido, pero por ello, las pocas veces que lo recordaba eran como si una bludger la golpeara.

Necesitaba aire, salir un momento del encierro del castillo, así que tomo su capa y entre llamas verdes de la chimenea apareció en Las Tres Escobas.

─Hola Minerva, que bueno verte por aquí─la saludo Rosmerta, que limpiaba la barra-una tacita de alhelí ¿correcto?

─Muchas gracias Rosmerta, pero me temo que solo necesitaba la chimenea, tal vez al rato regrese.

─No hay problema, fue agradable verte

─Gracias, hasta luego─dijo la animaga saliendo del local. Camino unos pasos más, sin rumbo, cuando decidió aparecerse en Caithness, la localidad donde nació, pero además en el campo donde Dougal, el muggle que le robo el corazón, le propuso matrimonio. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando decidió ir allí?

Se sentía rara, ese no era su comportamiento habitual, no era impulsiva, si no que era totalmente racional, tenía todo bajo control, aunque no siempre fue así. Hubo un momento en que se guio por su corazón, en vez de seguir la razón, en que sus expectativas eran tener una feliz familia junto a un hombre al que pensó amar. Pero ello implicaba dejar la magia, echar por la borda todo lo que había aprendido en el colegio y que había atesorado en su cerebro, esconder su varita y pretender ser una persona que no era ella. ¿Cómo pretender ir en contra de su propia naturaleza?

Amaba a sus padres, pero no quería experimentar como propia la situación de su madre; fue suficiente el dolor que sentía al verla tratando de encajar en la sociedad muggle, pese al amor y aceptación de su padre. No iba a repetirse la historia, por ello, decidió romper su compromiso. Ella no pertenecía a ese mundo, ni él tenía cabida en el de ella.

Pero aun así dolía demasiado. Parada en la mitad del campo observo los árboles y cuanto la rodeaba, ¿Cuántas primaveras habían pasado desde entonces? ¿Cuántas cosechas había visto ese campo desde que se fue de allí? Recordando el poco tiempo que paso junto a Douglas, las bromas, las peleas, lloro, lloro por un futuro inexistente, uno que nunca fue, a su lado.

─Disculpe señora, pero está en propiedad privada─le dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Había estado demasiado encerrada en su dolor, que no percibió que alguien se había acercado. ¡Pero que descuidada fue! Tendría que haber verificado si había muggles cerca, tal vez la habían visto aparecerse. Así que dispuesta a aplicar un _Obliviate_ se giró con varita en mano. Pero sus labios no llegaron a pronunciar el hechizo, ni su mente a convocarlo, ya que unos ojos demasiado familiares la miraban fijamente, y se perdió en ellos, como antaño lo había hecho.

─¿Minerva?─dijo el muggle mirándola con asombro, mientras sus oídos se deleitaban con aquella voz diciendo su nombre─¿en verdad eres tú?

─S-sí, soy yo─logro articular

─¿Pero qué haces aquí?─la bruja no podía hilar pensamientos coherentes, solo lo miraba. Si hubiera sido Sybill Trelawney hubiera achacado su situación a alguna broma del destino, o al choque de algunas estrellas, porque ¿Por qué justo cuando decidió ir allí, Douglas tenía que aparecer en el mismo lugar?

─Vengo de visita, quería nuevamente el pueblo donde nací─dijo recobrando el raciocinio, aunque a medias.

─Es la primera vez que te veo desde que te fuiste. No tienes que temerme, puedes dejar de apuntarme con esa rama, aunque de ser un ladrón, no creo que haya servido de mucho─Otro descuido de la bruja, quien trato lo más disimuladamente guardar la varita dentro de su túnica.

─He venido en diferentes ocasiones a visitar a mi madre, pero no acostumbro a pasearme por todas partes. Solo quería ver cómo andan las coas por aquí. Pero bueno, ya lo he hecho y tengo que irme.

─Nunca me dijiste porque te fuiste-le dijo mirándola sombríamente─Te espere durante mucho tiempo.

─Y después te casaste─no sabía de donde había salido esa frialdad, a pesar de que quería que se escuchara con naturalidad. Ella lo había dejado, no al revés, era de esperarse que el buscara la felicidad con otra.

─¿Cómo lo sabes?

─Mi madre me lo conto. Fue bueno verte, así que si me disculpas me retiro de tu campo.

─También es tuyo. Fue nuestro, pero creo que no fue suficiente para ti, por eso te fuiste. Y sin ninguna explicación─su rostro trabajado por el tiempo demostraba un gran dolor, a pesar de los años transcurridos─ Te amaba demasiado. ¿Por qué rompiste nuestro compromiso? Ese día te veías tan feliz.

─No vale la pena rememorar viejos tiempos, además de que ya no tiene caso. Pero dado que quieres saber: tenía…tengo asuntos que atender en Londres, adquirí un trabajo muy importante para mí, lo que siempre soñé.

─No es verdad, eso no es lo que siempre soñaste.

─No puedes decir lo que siempre quise, no me conoces.

─Tienes razón, creí conocerte, pensé que eras la mujer perfecta para mí. La que me habría dado la mayor dicha de tener hijos.

─Ya basta─dijo enérgicamente Minerva─ esto es absurdo─y se giró dejándolo.

─Y una vez más huyes.

─No es así, simplemente estoy dando por terminada esta absurda conversación- ese hombre, después de tanto tiempo conseguía ponerla nerviosa, y sacarla de quicio.

─Una cosa más, y te dejare ir-cualquier mago que conociera a McGonagall se hubiera reído, ya que no había nadie que la detuviera, pero Minerva bien sabía que él era el único. Siempre fue el único─ ¿Alguna vez me amaste de verdad?

Ese era el fin, ya no podía evadir lo que tanto tiempo se ocupó en ocultar. Simplemente se rindió al deseo más oculto y fuerte de su corazón, a esos ojos azules que suplicaban la verdad.

─Si─dijo en un pequeño susurro, suficiente para que una luz brillara en los ojos de Douglas─aun te amo─ ya era tarde para arrepentirse de sus palabras, porque unos brazos la cubrieron, y como había sido en su juventud, encajaba perfectamente en ellos, perdiéndose en el aroma que tanto había anhelado.

─No, esto no está bien─la razón había regresado a ella, que curiosamente, ese día se iba y volvía con gran facilidad─ yo no debería estar aquí, y tu estas casado.

─No te dejare ir de nuevo, he sufrido mucho, hemos sufrido mucho, tenemos el derecho de ser felices. Podemos empezar desde cero.

─Basta, esto es imposible─dijo zafándose de sus brazos─no puedo quedarme, en primera no debí haber venido. Debes olvidarte y seguir con tu vida.

─Por favor, Minerva, podemos salir adelante. Ahora el campo es mío, tengo algo que ofrecerte─con cada palabra, Douglas rogaba con un grado más de desesperación, lo que era como una astilla que se encajaba con cada palabra en el corazón de la bruja.

─Douglas, por favor, perdóname─le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, grabándose en la memoria el amor que estos reflejaban, porque había tomado una decisión, y ya no podía echarse para atrás.

Con un casto beso en los labios sello su amor, un amor destinado al olvido, y apuntándolo con la varita pronuncio con voz fuerte y clara: _Obliviate._

Los ojos azules que hace unos segundos rogaban amor, ahora estaban vidrios y denotaban que el muggle que estaba parado enfrente de ella, no la reconocía. Porque si únicamente borraba su visita, el seguiría esperándola, siempre dejando una pequeña esperanza. Era hora de liberarlo, aunque ella siguiera presa de ese sentimiento, tan hermoso, pero cruel.

Y antes de que el muggle recobrara por completo la conciencia se alejó, corriendo detrás de unos árboles para aparecerse de nuevo en Hogsmeade, derramando, las que prometió serían las ultimas lagrimas por él, quien seguiría con su vida, tranquilo, sin el fantasma de una chica de 18 años que le quito la ilusión del primer amor, y sobre todo, sin saber de la maravillosa existencia de la magia; mientras ella seguiría atesorando sus cartas...ella recodaría ese amor por los dos.

 _"Me odio por amarte y no poder olvidarte, me odio por odiarte, por seguir esperándote, me odio por tener que pensar y soñar en ti, por seguir dudando entre amarte u olvidarte."_

 _OoO_

 _Este fic fue publicado el 9 de febrero de 2012 en Potterfics para el concurso "¿Amor Imposible?"._

 _Actualmente esta publicado también en wattpad y fanfiction._

 _Aunque no lo crean, Dougal es personaje canon e.e_

 _PD. 2017 y sigo escribiendo tan chafa como en el 2012 ;u;_


End file.
